Mini Snowman
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: Ino whats to go and play out in the snow but the day did not go as she plan at all. A little Chouji and Ino story for winter.


I made this little fic for a club I'm in. It had to be about some thing you do in winter and I thought what's better then makeing a snowman. So the fic was born. Any please leave a review at the end. Just so I will not get in troupe.** I'm not Masashi Kishimoto so I will not get any money or any thing out of this fic.**

* * *

"Come on Mom, I want to go and play in the snow!" screamed an eight year old Ino as she buttoned up her coat.

"I'm coming," answered Ino's mom, walking down the hall with purple earmuffs, gloves and a scarf. "You know, if you had put these away like I told you to, I wouldn't have had to go and find them," said Ino's Mom as she bent down and began to dress her daughter. "Does ever thing feel all right?" she asked.

"Yes Mom, but my bangs keep getting in front of my right eye," said Ino as she moved her hair out of the way, only to have it fall back in place when she move her hand.

"Sorry dear, but I could only find one hairpin. So, you just have to wear your hair like that today. If you ask me, I think you look very cute with it," said Ino's mom as she tapped Ino on the nose, which caused Ino to giggle. "Now," began Ino's mom as she walked her daughter to the door, " don't forget to be back before dark and don't get into much trouble," she said, but as soon as she opened the door; Ino bolted outside to go and play in the snow.

It does not snow much in Konohagakure and when it does, all the kids have a field day and play in it. Ino was no exception. That was why as soon as her mom opened the door, Ino rushed to her best friend Sakura's house to ask her to come and play with her. It was much to her dismay when Sakura's mother answered the door.

"I'm sorry, but Sakura can't come out to play today. She caught a cold," Sakura's mother told her.

"Who am I going to play with then?" Ino pouted, but Sakura's mother had already shut the door. _"Fine, I'll just find someone else to play with," _thought Ino as she turned away from the door and headed towards a hill that she knew a lot of kids played at.

It did not take long until Ino could hear the sounds of other kids screaming, shouting and laughing. As Ino continued to walk, she started to see the other kids playing on the hill. It was not a very big hill, but it was the biggest hill that had no trees on it. That meant it was safe to go sledding down it, unlike most hills around Konohagakure. "_So, who should I play with?"_ thought Ino, as she looked at what the other kids were doing. Sadly, she did not see anyone she would like to play with. Most of the kids were sledding down the hill or throwing snowballs at each other. Ino did not feel like doing ether of those two things. _"Looks like I will be playing alone, but what should I do?_" thought Ino. She looked up at the few snowflakes that were falling.

"I know!" Ino shouted a little before doing a quick spin. "I'll make a big snowman and when Sakura gets better I can show it to her!" With that thought Ino fell to her knees and started to make a snowball. When the snowball was to big to do by hand, Ino started to roll it around until it was all most as big as her. After that was done, Ino started on the middle snowball. When it was the right size, Ino rolled it over to the first one. Bending her knees, Ino tried to lift the middle snowball onto the bottom one but she could barely lift it. _"Ok, this is going to be harder then I thought," _thought Ino as she bent her knees even more to try get under the snowball. She got it half way up when suddenly she felt a hard thing hit her in the right side of her face.

Ino dropped her snowball and grabbed the right side of her face. She could already feel cold, wet snow going down her coat. _"Someone threw a snowball at me!" _Ino thought violently. She whipped around to see who had thrown the snowball, so she could give them a tongue lashing and maybe a few good kicks. But when Ino look she did not see anyone that looked like they had thrown some thing at her. "Idiots," mumbled Ino as she rubbed her right cheek to try and get the stinging to stop and to get the snow off that had stuck to her hair.

When the sting stopped, Ino looked at the middle snowball. It split right down the middle. _"No problem. I can just make a new on,." _thought Ino already bending down to start making it. It did not take long until Ino had it done. This time, Ino made it a bit smaller so she could lift it easer onto the bottom one. "There! Now all that is left is the head and I then can start decorating," Ino said to herself. She walked over to the broken snowball and used it to make the final snowball. When she tried to put it on top of the other two, she found that she could not place it far enough up for it to stay on top of it.

"Come on, almost there," Ino said under her breath, standing on her tiptoes to gain an inch or two. "There!" yelled Ino in triumph, as the final snowball finally moved into place. Before she could even move away from the snowman to have a look at it, Ino felt several snowballs slam into her back and head. Still on her tiptoes, Ino easily lost her balance, making her fall face first into the snowman, causing her and the snowman to topple over. Ino could only blink as she laid in what use to be her snowman. "My snowman," whispered Ino still in surprise at what had happened.

Her head snapped up as she heard howls of laughter behind her. This time when she looked, she easily spotted the ones who had thrown the snowballs at her. It was two boys about her age. The bigger one of the two was bent over holding his stomach as he laughed. The other one was rolling in the snow.

"You two," Ino sneered. That caught the bigger boy's attention . With that, Ino got to her feet as fast as she could and rushed at the boys; they bolted as soon as Ino got to her feet. "Come back here!" yelled Ino, but the smaller of the two just turned his head and blew a raspberry at her. That only made Ino go all the faster to catch them, but it did not look like she would, as the two boys stole a sled from a younger boy, and went down the hill. Ino tried to dive at them before they could go down but she had miss them and land in the snow face first again. Ino got to her hands and knee to yell. "You morons!" The two boys were already at the bottom of the hill. Ino easily heard the comment the boys threw back

"Maybe if you did not have such a stupid hairstyle, it wouldnot be so easy to hit you!" before they took off.

After the boys were out of eyesight, Ino went back to see how bad her snowman was. Even before she got to it she could see it was pretty bad. The head was pretty much gone, the middle was broken into hundreds of pieces and the bottom had two big gashes were her legs hit it. Ino felt like crying as she wrapped her arms around her chest. All her hard work was gone, she was tired, wet and cold. "Today should have be great," mumbled Ino, as she started on her way back home. "Why did those boys have to pick on me? There were tons of other kids there they could have picked on," Ino continued, "and why did Sakura have to get sick today in the first place. We should have been playing outside together, but no she had to get sick and Mom shou…AAAAA!" Ino shouted as she suddenly found her self floating in the air before slamming into the ground with a crack. Ino grabbed her head and went into the fetal position. _"Why is this happening to me?_" thought Ino, as big tears started to flow down her face.

Ino stayed like that for a few minutes until she heard some one ask "Ino are you ok?" Ino wanted to yell at the person and let them know that no she was not ok, but her head hurt to much to bother saying it. Ino could feel someone try to lift her to her feet. When she got to her feet she nearly fell down again from the dizzies that hit her, but someone helped steady her. The person took her by the arm and helped her walk over to a bench that had the snow cleared off of it. Then the person helped Ino sit down and rubbed her back in slow circles. After a few minutes of this Ino's head started to feel better. Turning her head, Ino finallly got a look at the person who had helped her.

She could not really tell who it was as the stranger was wearing a big red fluffy winter coat with a hood and a scarf wrapped around the face. "Um, thank you um…who are you?" asked Ino, trying not to sound too stupid. Lucky for Ino, the person did not seem to mind answering.

" Oh, I'm Chouji. My Dad and your Father are old teammates," said Chouji as he took off his scarf. Now that Ino could see his face, she remembered seeing him in class a few times but she had never talked to him, as he was the fat kid.

"Well Chouji, thank you for helping ..." Ino had to stop talking as the pain in her head flared up again.

"Your head still hurt?" asked Chouji. Ino nodded her head to answer but stopped, as it made it worst. " Will some hot chocolate help?" Chouji asked. Ino was going to ask where they could get some when she noticed Chouji pulling out a big thermos from his coat." My Mom always makes me some of her special hot chocolate for days like this," said Chouji, as he poured the hot drink into the cap. Chouji handed the cap to Ino who looked at it for a second before take a sip. Ino could only make an mmm sound as the warm liquid went down her throat and into her belly.

"You don't, by any chance, have any marshmallows?" Ino asked jokingly, but was surprised when Chouji pulled out a small bag of mini marshmallows. While Ino was drinking she asked what Chouji had been doing.

"I was going to go sledding with my best friend, Shikamaru," said Chouji as he lifted up a rope that was tied to a steel runner sled. But, his Mom said he could not come out to play because he was to lazy to clean his room. You?"

With that, Ino told him how her day had went. She told him everything, from how her mom could only find one hairpin to the boys hitting her with snowballs. "Well they were stupid to do that and I think your hairstyle makes you look very cute," Chouji said with a big smile that made his eyes shut. Ino turned her head as a small blush covered her face and a smile tugged at her lips. "Hey, why don't I help you make a snowman for your friend and we can do in front of her house?" asked Chouji.

At first Ino thought it was a good idea but then shook her head. "That will not work. Her house is right by the street; there is no were to put it," said Ino sadly.

Chouji crossed his arms and pouted but then turned to look at Ino and asked, "Why don't we make a mini snowman?" Ino just looked at him weirdly. "I mean, we could just make a really small snowman that will fit on her widow ledge. Oh, and you can make her a get well card to!"

This time Ino could see nothing wrong with the idea. "Ok, we can do it," Ino said as she stood up. Turning around to face Chouji, Ino said, "Come on." as she held out her hand, which Chouji took. The two of them headed off to Sakura's house with Chouji's steel runner sled following behind.

"What do we d first?" asked Ino as Sakura's house came into view.

" Well I can make the snowman myself." answered Chouji. "So, why don't you ask her mom for marker and paper for the card . Oh, and something to make the eyes and mouth. I don't think we can find small enough rocks for it." Ino nodded her head before heading toward the door. Chouji bent down by a pile of shoveled snow.

When Ino got to the door, she knocked loudly on it. When Sakura's mom answered it, Ino said in a sweet voice, "Can I have a black marker." Ino thought for a moment. And some raisins? Oh, and could I also have one of those strong paper plates you had when I came over last week?" Sakura's mom opened her mouth to say something, but Ino quickly said, "It's for a get well soon gift for Sakura." With that, Sakura's mom gave her a small smile and asked her to wait there. A few minutes passed before Sakura's mom came back with the things Ino asked for. After Sakura's mom gave Ino the items, Ino did a quick bow and thanked her before rushing back to Chouji.

"Here you go," said Ino as she held out the raisins that Sakura's mom put into a small plastic bag.

"Thanks," said Chouji, but when he turned around to take the bag he gave the paper plate a confused look.

"The plate will last longer than normal paper, which will fly away when the wind blows or fall apart when it gets wet from the snow." Ino answered Chouji's unasked question.

"That was really good idea," said Chouji before taking the bag and going back to work. Ino could not stop the smile that crossed her face as she walk to the side of Chouji and started on the card.

The message Ino wrote was a simple one, "Get well soon!!! From your best friend Ino!" With that done, Ino started to decorate the plate. She drew the outer edge as a wreath. Then she drew holly, magnolia, ornaments, bells, mistletoe and candy canes. In the middle Ino made snowflakes falling around and on top of the message. The last thing she drew was a big star at the top. _" Not too bad if I do say so myself," _thought Ino as she looked over her card. Ino was thinking hard if she should add anything when she heard her name called. She jumped in surprise. "What?" Ino yelled, not liking to be surprised. but felt a little bad to see it was Chouji.

"Um …I'm done," said Chouji as he stepped to the side so Ino could see his work. The first thing that popped into Ino's head when she saw Chouji's snowman was that it was cute. Chouji had made it on his steel runner sled so they could easily take it over to Sakura's window. It was a lot like the snowman she tried to make, only it was a little under a foot tall. Ino had no idea how Chouji had made it's face look like it was shouting with the raisins. He found two small twigs for the arms which he put on so it will hold the card over it's head.

"It looks great! Sakura will just love it," yelled Ino, as she gave Chouji a big hug. Ino did not see Chouji's face turning as red as a tomato while she was hugging him. Chouji had never been hugged by a girl his own age before, but before Chouji could hug her back. Ino had let him go and walked over to the mini snowman to place the card in it's hands.

"Now it's perfect." Picking up the steel runner sled's rope, Ino said, "Time to show Sakura!" Heading towards Sakura's house again with Chouji, whose face was still very red, following behind her.

" So, which window is hers?" asked Chouji, hoping that it was not one of the second floor ones. Ino put his thoughts to rest when she pointed to one of the first floor windows but when they got to the window, both easily saw that they will be too short to reach it.

"Not again!" whined Ino. Before she could throw a tantrum, Chouji gently picked up the mini snowman and handed it to Ino, who took it with a confused look.

Ino watched Chouji place his sled right under Sakura's window. Then he sat down on his hands and knees and said, "Climb onto me." Ino felt her jaw drop.

" What?" asked Ino, not believing he would let her step on him.

"Come on! Me and Shikamaru do this all the time to get to the cookies on the higher shelf," said Chouji, making it sound like it was no big deal. Ino took a deep breath and walked over to Chouji. When Ino first place her foot on Chouji, she thought he would make a noise or yell at her to stop but he did not say anything. Even when she placed all her weight on him, he did not make a sound.

Still Ino thought, _"I better do this quick." _With Chouji as a step, Ino easily passed the window ledge but it was still hard. The mini snowman's round bottom did not sit well on the ledge. So Ino took the snow that was all ready on the ledge and made a sort of base for it. With that in place, the mini snowman stayed in place. Now that it was done, Ino took a quick peek to see if she could see Sakura. She saw her friend asleep in her big pink bed. Ino thought about tapping on the glass to wake her but thought it would be better if she got her sleep.

" Ok, I'm all done," Ino told Chouji, leaping off of him.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Chouji, as he got to his feet and brushed the back of his coat. Ino put her finger to her chin and thought what they could do, but out of the corner of her eye she saw it was getting late.

With a sad sigh, Ino said, "Sorry, but it's getting late. I should start going home." Chouji looked at the sun and told Ino that he should be going home too. " Well, bye and thanks for your help," Ino said as she turned and started toward her house.

"Well I had fun and I hope will can play again sometime," answered Chouji, giving her a little wave good bye. Ino had gone several yards before stopping in her tracks and turning around. She spotted Chouji walking down the street dragging his steel runner sled behind him.

" Hey, Chouji!" shouted Ino, waving her arms over her head. When Chouji turned around and looked at her, she yelled, "Do you mind if I come over to your house and play?!"

Ino could see Chouji putting his hands to his mouth and then heard him shout, "I would love it if you came over to play!"

" Great!" Ino shouted back. "I'll get my mom to take me over to your house around noon!"

"Ok and I'll make sure my mother has some hot chocolate for you when you get there," yelled Chouji, before he turned around and hurried home.

"_I cant wait to get home and tell mom about Chouji and what we did today," _thought Ino before she turned around and rushed home.


End file.
